grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Quest: Saving Binia
This quest was introduced at the end of April 2012, and revolves around saving Princess Binia after she vanished from her forest home. Step 1 : Binia's Tree Step one begins in the forest at Binia's tree, where she has vanished. If you have not completed the quest you are offered the chance to search the grove for clues. Standard searching natures (patient, magpie, adventurous, etc.) stand a better chance of finding the clue, which is a piece of broken chain from her necklace. The clue suggests that you should look into where it came from, i.e. her secret lover in the Castle Guard. Step 2 : Castle Barracks Step two takes place in the castle. Enter the Guard Barracks (bottom choice). If you have the necklace piece you can search the place, which lets you speak to Captain Darcy, Binia's boyfriend. Darcy claims that he would never have hurt Binia, and whoever sold him the necklace may be involved. Darcy suggests someone stole the necklace, and maybe kidnapped Binia too. He advises looking for the people who were hanging about the woods, who may be in Hill Court now. Step 3 : Hill Court Step three involves going to Hill Court (which is off Hill Street) in Grophtown. Here you can visit the Broken Drum, a shady Inn, to look for the people from the woods. In the drum you have three options, search by starting a fight (can cause damage to your groph), by asking questions (which requires a shady groph and automatically succeeds) and by bribery (which can cost up to 4k Grophgold). If you fail in your search you can try again until it succeeds. If successful you find one of three people, and can come back after 24 hours to try again. You can only find one person a day, and you always find them in the same order. #'Benny the Reporter' : Benny will admit he was at the grove and give some clues to Binia's fate. He will readily hand over a piece of a broken necklace. #'Lucky Lou' : Lou is a down and out grifter who stole something from the grove before Benny got there. He sold his piece of Necklace to Claude the Antique dealer. If you visit Claude (on salt street in Grophtown) you can buy the fragment for 4k gg. #'Harky the Hunter' : Harky is not in the Inn, but can be found back in the forest (he will appear automatically if you visit the forest at this stage). He also stole a gem fragment, but then sold it the Tramp. You can buy it from the tramp for 10 nuts and 200gg. Step 4 : Restore the Necklace In step four you need to restore the necklace. You can do this by visiting Doctor Balthazar Mux in Grophtown's Town Hall and showing him one of the fragments. He will then give you the option to make the necklace up. Step 5 : Spirit of the Gem Click on the restored neklace and you get the option to stare into it. If you do so you will fight the Spirit of the Gem. The Spirit steadily increases it's Dark Will, buffing itself significantly in the process (Strength, Armour, Agility and Damage all raised). You get the extra option to buff yourself with Heroic Will, by using the ability "Resist!", which gives you more armour. Each use gives you 1-3 Heroic Will, and you get more if you have high Intelligence or appropriate Natures. When your Will is within 3 of the Spirit's Binia's soul will appear and heal you 200 health every round. When your Will becomes the same as the Spirit's you get an extra action called "Call on Binia". Using this gives you 5 more Will, and should defeat the Spirit. When you do so Binia (and you) are released and you get the Spirit of the Gem avatar. Although the Spirit hits very hard as Dark Will increases, your Groph's combat stats are not relevant, since you don't need to damage it. So long as you have 150+ health (250 is ideal), and good armour, it should be easy enough to defeat. High Intelligence is also very helpful. Replace normal Strength / Agility equipment with anything that gives defence / armour. As of the 3rd of May the amount of Heroic Will you gain per click goes up each time you lose, so that the next attempt is easier. After enough attempts winning should be almost automatic. Category:Quests